


Hurtful Words

by Author_Incognito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, News Media, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: Being a superhero, Peter has gotten pretty used to seeing himself in the media. But this is something that he was not prepared for at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in about half an hour on a whim, so i'm really sorry if it's awful

The moment that he sees it Peter feels as though he has just been punched in the gut. It’s a newspaper -Jesus they still make those things?, he thinks to himself- that has a photo of him on it. Which isn’t too surprising, as he has already seen himself on the newspaper before - blurry shots of him that led to people speculating if he was real or not and a wide shot of him with half of the Avengers in Berlin. So he has become used to seeing himself in the media. But what really gets him is the title. 

The photo beneath it isn’t much to look at - the shot is too blurry, and the top of his masked head and part of his left arm are cut off by the frame-, but it is still apparent that Spider-Man is in the process of fighting someone. Well, it was a criminal, but the title does not mention that anywhere. Staring back at him in big bold letters are the words Spider-Man: A Threat to Us All.

Peter feels his heart jump up into his throat and his hands start trembling as he gazes down at the newspaper. Why would someone write that? He had just been trying to help. That’s all that he had been trying to do. 

But - a sliver of doubt entered his mind- what if they didn’t know that? What if it actually looked like he was hurting people just for kicks. What if … Oh, God. What if he was going about crime fighting the wrong way? What if he was doing something wrong? At least, he didn’t think that he was doing something wrong, but maybe he was, hard as it was to admit it. 

He breathes hard and fast, and he feels his eye begin to burn with the threat of oncoming tears. He was trying to help people in any way that he could. What did he do wrong!?

“Hey kid! Can you move your holding up the line.” Peter is brought back down to earth by the large hotdog salesman in front of him. He looks away from the paper lying on the table in front of him and gives the man the appropriate amount of money needed for his food. “Sorry.” he mutters. The man only responds with a grunt that Peter is unable to interpret. So without a word Peter walks away, the newspaper still weighing heavily on his mind.


End file.
